Morning Moon
by im-the-only-me
Summary: im not good at summaries but this is a sequal to eclipse that i'm writing and its really good. so plz R
1. Dare to Tell the Truth

A/N: Hello!!! This is my second fanfic! **I do not own **_**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, **_**or any characters from it! **This is what I think should happen after _Eclipse _but of course I can't be sure. It starts when Edward and Bella are in the meadow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

1. Dare to Tell the Truth

Edward slipped the ring on my finger once more. Slowly I crawled into his lap where he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and lowered his lips to mine. Out of all our kisses this had to be the best most passionate one yet. By the time he broke our kiss his breathing was quick and shallow but he wasn't breathing nearly as hard as I was. He began to play with my hair as I leaned against his cold hard chest trying to calm my breathing.

When my breathing was back to normal he pulled me up to my feet and on to his back. I peacefully kissed his neck as he ran. I could have fallen asleep as he carried me through the forest. I quietly laughed as I remembered how scared I was when he first carried me like this two years ago.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked in a playful yet gentle voice. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking about how scared I was when we first did this two years ago." I answered in a calm voice. We were just nearing the edge of the forest and Edward began to slow. Once he stopped I carefully jumped to the ground. The second I touched the ground I was in his arms again. My arms locked around his neck as he kissed me again.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked placing his forehead against mine as my favorite crooked smile lit up his face.

"I have to tell Charlie sooner or later so I figured I should just get if over with." I laughed a nervous laugh. I tried to imagine what Charlie would say but it all ended in disaster. Edward must have seen the worry in my eyes because he lightly kissed my eye lids.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you until the very end, even if Charlie tries to shoot me." He laughed a very peaceful laugh that I could barely hear with my human hears. I must have still looked worried because he held me closer and began to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. If you want we can bring it up with him tomorrow."

"How will I explain the ring?" I asked not willing to take the ring off my finger for anything. He laughed quietly again.

"If you want you can spend the night at my house." He suggested. "Say you want to spend another night with Alice I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And I'm sure Alice will be happy to be able to discuss the wedding with you." I could hear the smile in his voice even though that fact of having a big wedding didn't bother me anymore.

"That might be a good ideal. And then tomorrow I can cook him his favorite dishes while he's at work!" I was pretty sure that he wouldn't over react as much after a great meal. "Well let's go home and call Charlie." Edward released me and intertwined his fingers with mine. I walked as close as I could to him, resting my head against his arm.

"Bella!" Alice greeted us at the door. "I already called Charlie and he's fine with you staying over again. I already got your cloths too." Alice was extremely happy about my wedding decision. She loves to throw parties together but she did have a habit of going overboard.

"Thanks Alice!" I said with a wide grin. I hated to admit it, but I was getting really excited about everything. Now I knew that no matter what Edward would always be by my side.

"Lets go discuss the wedding now!" Alice said with too much enthusiasm. She grabbed mine and Edward's hands and rushed us up to her room. A large desk sat in the middle of her room with three chairs positioned around it. A bunch of different kinds of paper were scattered across the desk along with scissors, pens, and glue.

"Alice, what is all this?" I asked in shock. She laughed her sliver laugh that would put wind chimes to shame.

"I decided that the invitations should be hand made!"

"I'm not good at hand made stuff. I can't write well and it's a lot safer if you don't put scissors in my hand."

"Don't worry. Me and Edward will cut, glue, and write. All you need to do is design them, okay."

"I don't really think I'm well suited for that job either." All of the sudden Edward's arms were wrapped around, his lips brushed against my ear.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." He whispered. Suddenly Alice was sitting at one of the chairs waiting for us to join her. There were so many kinds of papers and colors to choose from that I had no idea where to start but Alice helped me with that.

"You should start with a basic color for the base of the card." She pointed to a bunch of plain colored paper. There was one that caught my eye. It was a beautiful shade of light purple, lavender to be exact; at least that was what Alice had told me. After the lavender base Alice glued on a lacy boarder that was just a shade darker than the lavender. She also placed small white flowers made of lace on two out of four corners. She was able to change the single piece of plain paper into something I could have never imagined.

"Do you like it?" She asked in a very hopeful voice.

"Like it? I absolutely love it Alice!"

"Great! Now that we know what they look like Edward can get to work and make some." She said turning to Edward.

"Why me? I thought you were going to help." He asked.

"I have some stuff to discuss with Bella." She said as she grabbed my arm. "Bye Edward!" She pulled me out of the room and headed for the outside.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"Shopping!"

"Huh…for what?"

"Fabric!"

"For what?"

"My dress. I decided to make it by hand." We got into her car and were speeding away leaving Edward to do the invitations by himself. I felt a little guilty but I enjoyed spending time with Alice.

"Umm…Bella?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"I…umm…well…never mind." She said shying looking away.

"Alice you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but it's really nothing." I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. We were almost at Port Angeles because of the Cullen's crazy speed.

"Hey, do you think when I'm a vampire I will want to drive like you guys?"

"I don't know. I think we all like to drive fast because we're all so used to moving so fast."

"I guess that's understandable." We were just pulling into a craft store's parking lot. It was a pretty big store. Alice seemed to know exactly where she was going. She decided to get pale pink fabric and a black mesh to put over it. She also got red ribbon to trim the dress with.

"So Alice, what's this dress going to look like?" I asked in a casual tone trying to hide my curiosity.

"Sorry I can't tell." She said happy tone. "I want to surprise you."

"Don't be so mean, I hate surprises."

"Too bad." She laughed. "Shall we go back now?"

"Sure, I want to see how Edward faired." When we walked out I noticed it was dark. Tomorrow was growing close.

As soon as we got home I was in Edward's arms again. To my surprise he had completed all the invitations. There was even one for Jacob.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear as he held me in his lap.

"I wasn't gone long." I said looking into his eyes. He needed to hunt soon but he didn't want to leave me. "You need to hunt soon." I told him lightly rubbing the bruise like marks under his eyes.

"I can manage." He told me with a very matter-of-factly smile on his flawless lips. I kissed him under his jaw before he turned his head so that his met mine. Slowly I moved my hands to behind his neck. With out breaking the kiss he picked me up and brought me into his room. He sat me down on the bed and broke the hold I had on his neck laying me down.

"You need sleep; you have a long day ahead of you." I laughed. I yawned. I couldn't deny the fact that I was tried. He wrapped his arms around me and began to hum my lullaby in my ear.

The morning brought with it only anxiety. I would have to tell Charlie today. Slowly I opened my eyes to he future husband's face.

"Good morning." He said softly as I opened my eyes. I stretched my arms than snuggled closer to his cold chest.

"Morning." I said into his chest. We stayed like that for an immeasurable moment, until my stomach betrayed me and growled loudly. My face turned red in embarrassment but Edward just laughed.

"We'll have to go out food." He said getting up. Alice heard that I was awake and pulled me to her room.

"I lied about getting your cloths so now I get to dress you!" I wanted to stop her but she sounded so happy about it and even if I did protest she would just tell me that that she doesn't have any memories from her human life. The outfit she picked was a pair dark grey jeans and a dark blue v neck so I couldn't complain.

I hurried to Edward's room after I was dressed but I walked in on him changing. I could feel my face turn ten shades of red as I just stood in the door way like an idiot. Luckily I just caught him with his shirt off. Quickly I shut the door and felt like even more of an idiot.

He opened the door behind me and made me jump. All of the sudden he burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, but you just looked so cute." He said while trying to control his laughter. "Bella, you've seen me with my shirt off, you were the one who took it off."

"I know, I was just caught off guard." I explained. "We should go now."

"Okay, let's go." He took me to the most expensive place in town to buy me breakfast. Then drove to my house, well my house for the time being. He drove slower that normal because of the worried expression on my face. When we got there I shocked to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I guess I had to get this over with now.

Slowly I walked into the house. Edward held my left hand in his right as we entered the family room to see Charlie on the couch watching another game.

"Hey Bells!" He greeted cheerfully. "How have you been Edward?" I was surprised he was being nice to Edward but I knew that would change in a minute.

"Umm..Dad." I asked slowly.

"Yes?'

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about me and Edward." I took and deep breath. "We decided to umm…get…mar…ried."


	2. Invitation

A/N: Once again **I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPS, OR ANY CHARACTERS.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

2. Invitation

I wasn't sure what Charlie was thinking as my words began to sink in. He could have been angry for me getting married right after high school and to a guy he didn't appear to like all that much. He could have been sad to hear that is only daughter was going to be taken away from him. He could have been scared for me thinking about what happened to him. And somewhere I wished that he could be happy knowing that I was going to be happy.

Out of the emotions I thought he would feel the strangest emotion appeared on his face, confusion. Was he going into a state of denial?

"What are you talking about? You're way too young to get married. This is a joke right?" He asked in denial. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes. I felt stupid. I knew I was beginning to cry because it felt like he didn't want me to be happy. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you want me to be happy?" I asked feeling my tears brim over. Charlie's confusion turned to shock, I knew every well that he wanted me to be happy.

"Of course I want you to be happy but you are still really young, there's no need to rush into things." Hw said trying to cheer me up a little.

"You rushed into things." I felt guilty bringing up bad memories. "Please dad. I love Edward more than anything in this world and I want to spend my whole life with him by my side." I started to plead.

"And how do you know Edward feels the same way?" He asked as if Edward wasn't in the room with us.

"Dad! I-" I got cut off.

"Charlie, I would rather die than leave Bella ever again." I could hear the pain and regret in Edward's voice as he spoke the last words. I knew it pained him to remember the time when he left me.

"I might grant that wish if you ever hurt her again." Charlie began to yell.

"Dad stop! I don't need your permission to get married!" I fell to the ground uncontrollably crying. Edward was by my side letting me rub my tear on his shirt.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard with the news. I don't mind you getting married. So please stop crying." It took a while to finally stop crying.

"Thank you Dad. I love you." I whispered as I got off the ground rubbing my soar eyes.

"When's the wedding?"

"In August." I murmured scared of his reaction.

"In **TWO** **MONTHS!!!**" He yelled but quickly composed himself. "Never mind, just do what you want." I pulled out of my pocket the invitation addressed to Charlie and handed it to him. He just smiled and said 'Thank You'.

Just then the phone rang making me jump. I quickly ran to answer it. It was Alice yelling that I had to come over. After a quick talk with Charlie I was off to my new home again.

As soon as Edward turned towards the house Alice opening my door for me and pulling me towards her room. When I was finally able to look at her face I realized that she looked heart broken.

"Alice what's wrong?" I was putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Bella, its Jasper." She said looking at me with sad eyes.

"What happened, did you guys have a fight?"

"Sort of. You see when I saw your ring I decided that I really wanted one but when I asked Jasper he said no. Why wont he get me a ring, doesn't he love me?"

"Of course he does."

"Then why?"

"Well I wouldn't be able to answer that. Why don't you ask Jasper? I'm sure he still loves you more than anything."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. As she left Edward came in.

"That was nice." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to his room. Once we entered his room he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his king sized golden bed. We just laid there in silence as the seconds past by. He began to hum my lullaby as he ran his long fingers through my hair.

"You know what?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What?" He asked still running his fingers through my hair.

"I haven't heard you play the piano in a long time." I hinted. Slowly he got up and carried me to the piano. I sat in his lap while he played his beautiful lullabies for me. I just sat listening until I noticed him playing one I haven't heard. It was a piece filled with sadness and pain. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I never heard this one before, it's so sad." I looked up at his face trying to hold back tears.

"I wrote this after I left you. It has all the feelings I felt then." I could hear the pain in his voice. I stretched my neck up to kiss his under his jaw. Slowly the melody began to grow happier. "And this is how it felt to have you back in my life." The melody was the happiest melody I have heard him play. I snuggled closer to his chest and listened to the beautiful melody that represented his feelings for me. He was like me; we couldn't be away from each other anymore.

"We should get you home, Charlie might get worried." Edward said stopping the beautiful melody.

"This is my home." I murmured into his chest. He quietly laughed making me shake.

"I suppose you're right, but I'm sure Charlie will be missing you. Anyways you should eat lunch soon." I glanced around the room searching for a clock.

"What time is it.?"

"Around one." I just looked at hi, in shock. I could believe it had gotten that late.

"Okay, I guess you can take me back to my temporary house." I said as he picked me back up and headed toward his car.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" He asked with a large grin lighting up his face.

"Be real, you already bought me breakfast." I sighed. His face fell making me feel made. "Fine Edward take me to lunch." His smile reappeared on his face making me feel better.

"Okay!" He said happily as he put me in his car. He drove to Port Angeles for lunch. He took me to _La Bella Italia_; the same place where he took me to dinner for the first time. I grabbed his hand and walked as close as I could with out falling over. Whenever he had a chance he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

After lunch he took me back home. I was surprised to see that Charlie had left. There was a note on the door:

_Gone fishing with Billy. _

_I be back in time for dinner._

"It looks like we're alone. Do you have anything planed?" I asked Edward.

"We have to send out invitations." He told with a huge grin on his prefect face. He pulled out the stack of invitations from his car and out them on the kitchen table. I groaned. I was expecting something more romantic. We don't get much time alone.

We got to work on the invitations after I put on a few CDs we both agreed on. I was in charge of closing the envelopes and putting on stamps while Edward was in charge of writing the addresses. I noticed him slip a note into Jacobs's envelope but I didn't ask what it was.

By the time we finished with the invitations it was time to make dinner. Edward helped me with dinner so it went faster. Charlie walked in just as I finished eating. I got him his food and then went through the motions of seeing Edward to the door. After Edward left I escaped Charlie to take a shower and go to bed. Edward was laying across my bed just like always. I went to join him and soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Alone

A/N: By now I'm sure you know that I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse blah blah blah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

3. Alone

I awoke to another cloudy day but something was missing. I turned around to find that Edward wasn't here. My heart beat started to beat faster and faster as I noticed that he wasn't anywhere in the room. Slowly I crept to the window and noticed that Charlie wasn't here either. I shouted for Edward again and again with no answer. The first thing I thought was that he left me again. I fell to the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. I tried to cry out for Edward again but my words were stuck in my throat.

Then suddenly I felt his cold stone arms around me. I looked up at Edward's face. It was hard to see through my tears but he appeared to be pained. He rubbed my back and let me rub my tears into his shirt. When my tears began to stop and my breathing began to slow I could finally talk.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come when I called?" I asked fighting back my tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wanted to do something for you and I thought that I would be done before you woke up. I was going as fast as I could but what I was doing couldn't be rushed. I truly am sorry." He buried his face in my hair.

"What were you doing?" I asked wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. I really didn't care as long as he was here now but I was curious.

"I was trying to make you breakfast." He looked down embarrassed. I didn't miss that he said 'tried'.

"What do you mean 'tried'?"

"Well I didn't have anyone to taste it."

"I'm sure it's great. You're good at everything remember." He started to laugh.

"I guess you're right. Well should we go now?" He got up and pulled me with him. As we walked out of the room I could smell the food and it smelled great.

"Wow Edward, it smells great!" I said as we turned into the kitchen. I couldn't believe my eyes. Not only did it smell great but it looked better than restaurant food. I couldn't manage to say anything but I'm sure he could see the amazement on my face because he began to laugh again.

"It really doesn't matter how good it smells or looks just as long as you like it." He said pulling out a chair for me. I sat still looking at the food in amazement. There really was nothing that Edward couldn't do. Slowly I picked out a fork and began to eat. I didn't only look better than restaurant food but it tasted better too.

"It's truly the best thing I've ever tasted." I took another bite of his homemade breakfast. "I can just used to this!" He just laughed again and then left me to eat in silence. When I was finished he helped me clean the dishes and put them away.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked cheerfully. His eyes grew sad and anxious.

"Actually I have plans to leave today with the rest of my family to hunt." I was sad to hear that he had to go but I knew he needed it. His eyes have been black for a while.

"That's okay. I know you need it." I said trying to hide my disappointment but he knew it was there. He pulled me tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can." I looked up at his painful expression. Slowly he brought his cold lips to mine. I slowly move my hands from his chest to around his neck. I pulled him closer not wanting his lips to part from mine but I needed to breathe so he pulled away to let me catch my breath. After about a minute his were on mine again but this time he did something unexpected. I felt his ice cold tongue trace my lips. I parted my lips allowing excess but he pulled away again. "Its time for me to go, bye Bella." And then he was gone.

I decided to use my time alone to do some cleaning and laundry but the time when I was alone went slow for my liking. I decided to listen to my CD of Edward's beautiful piano playing; it made me feel like he was still here with me. Soon I drifted of to sleep.

In my dream I was running through a city. I was already changed. My face glowed red from my red eyes and blood that covered my mouth. At my feet were the countless dead bodies. I saw Edward staring at me with a hated glare. All of the sudden I awoke. I was shaking from the dream but what scared me the most was Edward's hated glare not the dead bodies or their blood covering my mouth.

I looked around and noticed that it was dark already. I went downstairs to see Charlie at the table already eating dinner.

"Hey Bells. I made myself some dinner because I thought you might be sick. I never see you asleep during the day. Are you hungry?" Charlie asked getting up from his dinner.

"No, I'm not hungry. And don't worry I'm not sick." I went to the refrigerator to get myself some water and then went to shower. I was still trying to push the memories of the dream out of my head. Edward wasn't back yet so I took some medicine to put me to sleep again. I noticed that time passed faster when I was asleep.

I crawled into bed hoping that I could fall into a dreamless sleep. I don't think I could handle another dream like the previous one. I stared out the wide open window while trying to fall to sleep. I was hoping to see Edward pale figure crawl into my window but I never did.

The morning light shone through my window and awoke me. The medicine did its job and kept the dreams away but I couldn't seem to forget the dream I had the day before. Then I noticed I wasn't alone anymore. Edward's arms were around my waist again. I turned to face my one and only love.

"Good morning." He said pressing his lips against my forehead. It really was a good morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------...

Not as long as the others so far. BTW if you like my story you should also read Equinox by SWEET-STUFF063 its another really good twilight fanfic.


	4. Away

A/N: Okay if you haven't figured out that I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, etc. then you are an idiot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

4. Away

I kept my dream to myself glad that Edward couldn't read my mind. Even though he couldn't know what I was think he always knew how I felt because my emotions always showed on my face. He knew that I had something on my mind.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you getting nervous?" He asked as he pulled me into his lap. I grabbed his sleeves and buried my face into his chest.

"No. Nothing's wrong." He didn't buy my lie.

"I know something is wrong and you are going to tell me." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away to look at my face. I looked down to avoid his liquid topaz eyes. He lifted my chin so that I didn't have a choice to look into his eyes but I was dead set on not telling him. I just shook my head.

"Bella please tell me. I hate to see you like this." He leaned in to kiss the hollow under my ear. "Please." He whispered. I just ignored him and brought my lips to his. I felt his hand travel down my spine making its way to my leg. Slowly he began to lay down placing me on top of him. I had to force myself to break the kiss in order to breathe. He brought his face to mine to lick my lips.

I slid my head hands down to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. He wasn't even trying to stop me. Was he letting me have my way? I began to slide my hands down to his pants when he stopped me.

"I don't think we're married yet. Anyway you still have to answer my question." He reminded me. I groaned and got up. I could see that there was no way around it.

"It was just a dream I had, no big deal." I tried to sound casual but I guess something in my voice gave my worry away.

"And what happened in this dream?" He asked kissing under my ear.

"Nothing big." He didn't buy that.

"I guess you just get worried over every dream you have." He said sarcastically. I didn't respond. "Come on Bella just tell me. Please." He caressed my cheek.

"Fine! I had a dream that I was a vampire that just murdered a lot of people. Then I saw you; you were glaring at me with hate filled eyes." My voice cracked and I felt tears filling my eyes. He took me in his arms.

"Bella, I would never let you become a monster and no matter what happens I can never hate you." His voice was filled with sincerity. I pulled away to look in his eyes but before I got a chance to he pulled my lips to his. Then I felt a warm liquid fill my mouth. He backed away, shock in his eyes. I put my finger to my lip to find that I was bleeding.

"Bella…I…I'm so sorry. I don't how it happened. I just got carried away or-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Edward it's okay. You didn't do it on purpose. Every body makes mistakes." I said trying to comfort him. "My lip has already stopped bleeding and there's no burning so you didn't get any venom in my blood."

"But still. I could have hurt you. What if it happens again? What if it happens before I fed again?"

"Edward it's okay. I know you have enough self control in order to stop yourself. It's all okay." I said cuddling against his chest. I stretched my neck up and kissed him again but he pulled away.

"Bella don't you understand? I could have killed you."

"But you didn't and I'm pretty sure you never will. Just get over it."

"That's easier said than done!"

"Edward, I trust you and I know that you will never hurt me."

"Bella I wish it was that easy but its not." At that moment I heard the phone ring. I jumped up and run to the phone. Edward the there first. I answered the phone to hear Billy panicking.

"Bella! Jacob ran away!"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"After he got the invitation he ran away. Sam let him go. I called Charlie already and he said that he would send out people to look for him but he doesn't now about Jake being a wolf."

"When did he go?"

"Just today. I knew that he left but then Sam came back and told me that he changed and planed to run as far away as possible."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm not sure where he would go, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault. We shouldn't have sent him an invitation."

"Bella, I'm sorry. You shouldn't blame yourself. I shouldn't have let him go." Just then Edward tapped my shouldered and silently asked for the phone.

"Billy, Edward would like to talk to you."

"Fine." He groaned.

"Hello Billy. I thought of a place where Jacob might have run to."

"Well, tell me already!"

"He might have gone to the clearing where we stayed before the fight."

"Okay, we'll check there but you guys stay away." He paused. "If you guys come he might run away again." He sounded as if he was explaining.

"Okay." Edward hung up. Then he glanced down at me and noticed the tears in my eyes. "Don't worry Bella. I'm sure that they'll find him." He pulled me to his chest. I couldn't say anything at first because I was scared I would break out in tears. Still some tears escaped my eyes; I didn't realize it until Edward wiped them away. I stood on up toes to kiss me. He pulled me onto the counter so I wouldn't have to reach up. Once again I felt his cold tongue trace my lips and once again I slightly parted mine. This time I felt his tongue enter mine and I was overcome with pleasure. My fingers knotted in his hair holding him to me. After too short of a time he released me and held me tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." I was confused and wanted to look up at his face but he held me to tight.

"It was my fault Jacob ran away. I was the one who made him an invitation and I slipped a note into his. Once again I have caused you pain. I am extremely sorry."

"Edward, I could have stopped you from sending him an invitation. I could have stopped you from putting a note with his but I didn't so it's really my fault."

"No, it's my fault."

"How about we just say we're both at fault?" He quietly chuckled.

"That's a good idea." He whispered before bringing our lips together again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long! And sorry for all the times I messed up when I'm typing I pay no attention I don't even pay attention to what I'm writing so I read these not knowing what to expect just like you guys!**


	5. So Soon

A/N: Do I still have to say that I don't own Twilight and the other books?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

5. So Soon

Time seemed to fly as the wedding day approached. I looked down the list of people to see how many were coming. There was only one name crossed off the list: Jacob. No matter how hard we tried we couldn't find him. I felt tears begin to feel my eyes again. I quickly wiped my eyes not wanting to worry anyone.

The wedding was only a week away now and I was growing nervous again. Most the time I was with Alice discussing the wedding. She had finished the bride's maid dress a week ago. It was an array of different shades of red fabric. It flowed to the middle of her thigh in the front but to the ground in the back. Surprisingly it didn't stick out. My dress was still more beautiful. Alice had made sure that dress wasn't better than mine because she claims that the bride should get the most attention but I'm not so sure about that. Everyone knew I hated to be the center of attention because of how clumsy I was.

I suppressed a sigh was Edward turned into his yard. Lately Edward and I barley got to spend time together. Most the time we did spend together was at night but I was asleep. I didn't realize that he was already parked and opening the door for me. I eagerly took his hand as he helped me out. Hand in hand we walked into his house.

Before we even reached the stairs Alice was at my side. I suppressed another sigh as she grabbed my arm and took me to her room. Today we were deciding what flowers to have in the bouquet but I wasn't really into it.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Alice asked in concern. I looked up at her unsure of what we had been talking about before.

"Nothing's the matter; I just don't see Edward all that much anymore." I confessed.

"Don't you like spending time with me?" Alice asked in a heart broken tone of voice.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry I was only thinking of myself."

"Do you really like spending time with me?"

"I love spending my time with you." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Okay so cheer up. We need to discuss the bouquet!" She said happily. We ended up going with an arrangement of white, pink, and red roses. They would match my dress perfectly.

Edward chose Jasper as his best man because Alice was my bride's maid. Jasper wasn't sure about it at first but Alice got him to do it. I was surprised; I thought he would have asked Carlisle. They were the closest, maybe having your "dad" as best man would be weird.

Alice has made plans for our honey moon but she won't tell us where. I've told her again and again that I hated surprises but she still refuses to tell us. What's worse is the bachelorette party she had planned. Even worse then that is the bachelor party planed for Edward. I know that he would never do anything with another girl but I still worry.

"Bella, tomorrow we'll be talking about the reception."

"Tomorrow? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost ten."

"When did it get so late?" I yelled.

"Times been passing faster lately because we're having so much fun!" She giggled. There was a knock on the door and I already knew who it was. I raced to the door to greet my personal angel. I was in his arms in less than a minute. I missed his cold embrace now days because we hardly saw each other.

My lips were on his before he could close the door behind him. I missed his kisses as much as I missed him. It wasn't until after he released me that I realized I needed air badly. I heard Alice giggling in the background. She was either laughing at my need for Edward or my need for air. Edward sat down in the chair I was in before he came with me in his lap. His arms were around my waist and his head rested on my head.

"Isn't it my time with Bella?" He asked like a kid asking for a toy.

"I _guess_ you can have her now." Alice played along.

"Thank you. Shall we go now?"

"Sure." I answered happily. I got up and pulled Edward to his feet. I know that he got up on his own because I'm not strong enough to pull up Edward. "Bye Alice!" I called as Edward walked me to his car. Seconds after he closed my door he was in the seat next to me holding my hand again. He sped towards my house holding my hand all the way. I noticed that Charlie wasn't home from work yet. I went inside to find a note telling me that he was going to be gone for the weekend. I sighed as I went to the refrigerator for something to eat.

I just put some leftovers in the microwave not wanting to cook. As I waited for the food to finish Edward played with my hair. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. He placed his forehead on mine and just stared into my eyes. His golden eyes were soft and warm. Even though his cold forehead was on mine and his cold arms were around me I wasn't cold at all. I was actually very warm. Just knowing that he loved me made me warm.

"I love you." I finally said. I saw a smile light up his face.

"I know." He chuckled. The microwave told me that my food was done so Edward released me. I sighed again as I got my food out and sat down at the table. Edward sat down next to me and watched me eat. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing important." He smiled. I sighed again. I hated it when he kept things from me. I finished my dinner and went to take a shower. Edward waited in my room for me. I was still worried about what he was thinking about but I removed it from my mind. I hated thinking about other things when I was with Edward. I crawled into his arms and drifted to sleep.


	6. unexpected visitor

A/N: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

6. Unexpected Visitor

I glanced at the calendar and saw the date of the wedding marked in red. I counted the days between today and the red. _1…2…3 _I thought and sighed. I was getting really nervous about the event coming in three days. I sat patiently for Edward to come and pick me up. Lately Charlie didn't care that I was spending all my time with Edward. It was hard to tell but I think he was slowly accepting him. Alice had everything planed and ready. All together the wedding cost over $5,000,000! At first I didn't think that was even possible but than Alice showed me everything that she planed. I was mad at her for the rest of the day but by the next day I forgave her.

I heard a few knocks at the door. I got up too quickly and tripped but before I could hit the floor Edward's cold arms caught me. I was glad Charlie wasn't going to be home for another hour. He wouldn't approve of Edward barging in like that.

"You're lucky Charlie isn't home. He wouldn't approve of you coming in by yourself." I joked as I got back to my feet.

"I don't think he would mind seeing as I just saved you." He smiled his perfect crooked smile. "Shall we go?" I groaned. Going to his house meant discussing the wedding and I was already nervous enough.

"Well, it's not like can refuse. Let's go." I tried to sound enthusiastic but it didn't work.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to enthusiastic."

"Just a little nervous." I said unable to lie to him. "Hey what if I'm walking down the aisle and fall?"

"Then I'll catch you. That's a pretty stupid question." He began to laugh. "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay!" This time I was genuinely happy. His good mood must have rubbed off on me. We walked hand in hand to his shinny car.

"What's wrong with my car?" I asked. He usually just ran here.

"Alice wants you as soon as possible so she gave me orders to take my car and I have to drive, too." He laughed. I just groaned and got into his car. As usual he drove way too fast. I just looked out the window at the blur of green outside trying to imagine what Alice wants to do today. I knew we were nearing his house because the trees outside weren't moving as fast.

"Don't worry so much, what's the worst she can do to you?" He chuckled. I turned to face him.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes I do."

"That was a rhetorical question. I can't even imagine the worst thing she can do." We were just now turning into his huge yard. I could she Alice on the porch waiting for us. As soon as Edward turned off the car Alice was at Edward's door. I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. Whatever Alice was saying was surprising Edward.

I glanced at the door at noticed someone peeking out. All of a sudden I saw a person with strawberry blond hair running full speed towards Edward. She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and kissed his neck. I felt a sudden rush of rage go through my body. I stood in front of Edward and cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Who are you?" The mystery girl asked in a stuck up tone of voice. Edward pulled her off of him and answered.

"That is my fiancée Tanya." Tanya, the vampire who showed "interest" in Edward. Edward walked to me and wrapped his arm around me. I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out like a little kid.

"What do you mean your 'fiancée'? She's just a little human girl! Extremely 'little'." She started to laugh. I blushed at her comment. So what if I didn't have big breast, Edward still loved me.

"Stop making fun of her. I love her." Edward began to defend me.

"What do you need her for when you have me?" I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I love her." He repeated. "She's all I need in my so called life. When did I ever need you? When did I want you?" Edward's voice began to turn into a growl. All of a sudden Tanya appeared in front of us and slapped Edward hard enough to make his head snap to the side. I felt the sudden urge to slap her back but I knew I would just hurt myself. I decided to scream but before I had a chance to Alice stepped up and to my surprise slapped Tanya right back.

"Don't you dare touch my brother just because he doesn't want you. Who in the world would want someone like you?" Alice snapped. Just when things started to get out of control Carlisle stepped out to put a stop to the fighting.

After we were all calmed down and brought inside we sat down to talk. I noticed that Edward hadn't let me go since we were out side. I even sat in his lap when we had to talk.

"So why did you come?" Carlisle asked Tanya who was paying more attention to Edward and me than anything else. "Tanya, answerer my question."

"Huh? Oh. I came to tell you that there is a vampire we found the other day. He's been feeding on animals and we were wondering if he could stay with you."

"I don't see a problem with that. What's his name?" Carlisle asked.

"He told us that his name his Christopher. He's a new born but he has good control over himself, like I said earlier he feeds on animals."

"Who changed him?"

"No idea. He told us that it was a mistake. Kind of like you. He was bitten but the vampire was driven away so he was changed."

"I know what that's like. Tell him that he can stay with us."

"Thanks. Can I bring him later today?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Tanya got up and left. I just stared at Edward.

"What was that all about?" I asked him while resting my head against his stone hard chest.

"It looks like we're going to get a new brother." He said playing with my hair. Then he looked over at Carlisle, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course it is." Carlisle reassured him but Edward still look uneasy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Sorry for the long wait


End file.
